


万家灯火05

by DCXAZYFOREVER



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCXAZYFOREVER/pseuds/DCXAZYFOREVER





	万家灯火05

待他许完愿，丁程鑫从怀中摸出四四方方精巧盒子，敖子逸愣了愣，那个形状太让人浮想联翩。

 

“看着挺适合你的就买了。”

 

敖子逸“哦”了一声，打开盒子，一枚圆环而已。

 

一枚圆环而已，没有意义。

 

丁程鑫揉了揉他的头问：“喜欢吗？”

 

敖子逸起身拥抱他：“回房间吧，我想做了。”

比以前任何一次都要猛烈，敖子逸的双腿折起压到胸前，无比清晰的看着丁程鑫的性器是怎样撞击自己的身体。每一次俯冲都像是猛兽在猎捕他的猎物，凌厉到骇人。敖子逸胸口被不知名的情绪充斥，好想哭，好想死在他怀里。

 

谁都没开口说话，丁程鑫用唇舌压制住对方的唇舌，只剩对方似呻吟又似小兽的呜咽，一下一下在心尖挠痒。

 

敖子逸的性器毫无预兆的射精，短暂大脑空白后，攥紧床单的手指终于开始松懈，又在丁程鑫下一波攻势里攥紧。丁程鑫松开原本握着对方小腿的手，拭去对方的眼泪，然后慢慢退出去。

 

敖子逸像抓不住浮木的落水者，慌忙之间拉着他的手，哀求道：“别...别走...”

 

“我不会走，哭成这样是不是太疼了？”

“不疼”，敖子逸眼眶泛红，纤细手指按上自己平坦小腹，“插进来好不好，这里会变得很胀，很舒服。”

 

丁程鑫将他翻过身，臀部高高抬起。嫩红的穴口一张一翕像是在盛情邀请，丁程鑫狰狞的紫红性器将小穴褶皱都撑平，短暂停留后开始抽插起来。

里面又热又湿，丁程鑫带出的性器都沾着淫靡的水光。敖子逸觉得又酥又麻，丁程鑫每次摩擦过那一点都令他浑身发软。

 

“再...再进...啊...进去一点...”

 

敖子逸继而抬高了臀部，丁程鑫双掌握着他的腰身，每一下都顶到最深处，耻毛仿佛都要钻进去。敖子逸被操的不知今夕何夕，最后听见的话便是丁程鑫俯下身边吻他形状优美的肩胛骨边叫他宝宝。


End file.
